Ruby Rose Civil War
by lightningeagle1313
Summary: An AU where Ruby and Yang are rivals and compete for everything,even friends, due to their differing views. Arkos and Noren.
1. The cause of the war

**A/N: this is a fic that is an AU where Ruby and Yang are rivals.**

 **Also, it's been a month so I'm uploading a new fanfic and will do so till at least April.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or rooster teeth.**

 **POV: Ruby Rose**

I was having a normal day hanging out in my favourite dust shop that I got all my dust from. I had Crescent Rose my scythe on my back below my cape. After I got a little late I put on my headphones and listened to one of my favourite songs, this will be the day, when some weird men approach and start taking dust. One of them comes up to me and threatens me. I can tell still wearing my headphones due to the sword he's brandishing. He roughly grabs my shoulder

I take my headphones off and feign ignorance

"Yes"

I said put your hands in the air." Well at least I know my bid to hide Crescent Rose is working.

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes." the man replies

"Oh" I say before kicking him out of the window.

Another man has me in a corner and a gun pointed at me but I quickly deal with him. I see some more men which I had thought about, he wouldn't try a robbery with only one partner and approach an avoidable witness. I head outside to where I'll have the advantage. I can't resist doing a fancy move with my scythe.

As predicted they all come outside to try and deal with me.

I deal with the first man by bashing him with my scythe then using my scythe as a jumping platform before kicking him unconscious. The second man was easy; I use a cartridge to get momentum and fling him in the air far away. The third man was no fun, I just hit him with the scythe and he was unconscious. The fourth man tried to be a sniper which is a bad idea as my semblance is speed. I flashed around him for a bit before ramming into him to knock him out. The last man tied an Aerial assault which didn't work. I jumped and flung him back to the guy who I assumed was the boss as a nice little gift. He starts blabbing at me and I kind of turn off. Then he points his gun at me and tries to explode me but I realise what he's planning and jump up away from the explosion. I land and look around for the hat guy I can't find him near the shop so I look around and see him heading up to the roof. He's just scaled up to the roof when I arrive there

I yell "hey." It's not exactly my best phrase and I cringe immediately afterwards.

He mutters something, I think it's "persistent." Then the jet arrives. He jumps on telling me that he was expecting it to arrive.

He yells "end of the line red" as he throws a red dust crystal and just stand there as he shoots it. Luckily someone arrives and I see they are a huntress. She attacks the jet with purple lines. I stare in awe as she summons a storm cloud and then made out rain icicles! A woman wearing red approaches the open door of the ship and starts firing fire from her hand. The huntress shields and dodges before turning the remnant of fire girl's attack into ammo to attack the ship with. Fire girl tries to attack it but fails and then it goes over the plane causing hat guy to have to change direction. Fire girl tries attacking again and succeeds this time. I try to snipe fire girl to knock her out but she easily dodges before hearing the ground. We move just before the ground we were on bursts into flames. When we look up the door is closing with fire girl on the other side and very soon after hat guy takes off with her.

Although i try to be professional it's no use I still end up saying

"You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?"

She grabs me by the wrist and she drags me into a jet and then she takes me to a dark room. I think it's used for interrogations.

She started talking about how my actions would not be taken lightly. She said that "I put myself and others in great danger."

I told her that "they started it." Which is true because they tried to rob me. She said that if she got to decide things i would be sent home praised and punished. She struck the table with her stick and I automatically flinched. But she said "there is someone who wants to meet me"

I sit in shock as Ozpin headmaster of beacon approaches

He says "Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." Which is a phrase I would usually find odd but I'm currently too excited about him knowing my name.

Ozpin consults the footage of me dealing with the goons and asks "so where did you learn to do this?"

I return nervously "Signal Academy."

To which I get the response I suspected which is "they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

I tell them that it was "One teacher in particular. "Said teacher happens to be my uncle Qrow.

Ozpin offers me cookies and i realise that I'm hungry so I slowly take one cookie and know that I'm allowed them.

After that I am very fast to eat the remaining cookies.

Ozpin mentions that he's only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. "A dusty old Qrow." I respond with that's my uncle Qrow however I have some cookie left in my mouth so I swallow the cookie say "sorry" and repeat "that's my uncle Qrow."

I give my signal story which is in short: was really bad, Qrow took me under his wing, now really good.

Ozpin simply states "so I've noticed."

Ozpin asks "and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

In response to his statement I go into a long speech that basically says I want to be a huntress to help people and I want to go to beacon.

Ozpin asks "do you know who I am?"

I do and so I reply "you're professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon."

We do greetings then he asks "so you want to come to my school?"

More than anything" I earnestly reply.

He looks at the huntress woman. She sighs.

He says "well ok"

"Really!" I reply flabbergasted.

"Yes but only on these conditions. 1) you will not try and get in a team with your sister. 2) There are 10 days left before term starts. In order to prepared for Beacon, you must spend 4 hours a day training with your uncle. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes" I respond still in shock that I'm getting into Beacon 2 years early.

"Good your father is here to pick you up." Ozpin informs me.

I walk out to the car my father has waiting. Who was it this time. I gulp then say "Ozpin."

"Ruby, your chances of going to beacon just dropped dramatically." My dad says

"But he said I could go." I replied quietly

"Ruby, this is great. You have a place reserved at beacon." He states elated

"No, it's not that." I tell him.

"Then what is it!" He says starting to get annoyed

"He says I can go now if I train for 4 hours for the rest of the holiday and don't try and team up with Yang."

"Well you're not going!"

"Dad!" I start to complain.

"You're not going and that's final."

"Please dad." I plead

"No." He says.

I know there's no way to change his mind so that means I have to take matters into my own hands.

So, I go home and I wait for it to turn to night then I use my semblance to run to uncle Qrow's house. I walk in through the front door. No one would dare to steal from uncle Qrow. I head upstairs and crash on the bed and sleep.

When I wake it's 10am and Qrow is sitting by my bedside.

"Why you here kiddo?" He asks

"To get into Beacon now." I tell him

"Woah hold up a second, how?" He asks

"Ozpin offered to let me go on these conditions. I train for 4 hours with you and don't try and team up with my sister." I tell him

"And let me guess your dad got all Tai and mighty and wouldn't let you go." Qrow says

"Yea." I reply

"So you came here so you could go to beacon even though your Dad forbade you?"

"Pretty much." I say worried he'll tell dad.

"Come on kiddo if we're gonna get 4 hours in we better start now." He tells me

"Thank you uncle Qrow!" I yell.

He responds with "you've worked hard to try and be ready to go to beacon. If you're offered something good, you don't just turn it down."

"Can you keep it secret that I'm here from everyone?" I ask him.

"Yea but why?" He asks validly.

"Dad will freak and you know Yang she might accidentally tell dad."

"K, I see what you're saying kiddo." Qrow confides "I won't tell anyone."

Over the next 10 days Qrow put me through a vigorous training regime. It went like this.

0:00: Sniper practice

0:30: Sniper practice without scope

1:00: scythe practice

2:00: hand to hand combat.

3:00: core bulging exercises

3:30 cardio exercises.

4:00 finish.

But I managed it due to how much I wanted to enter beacon.

On the final day, as soon as I had finished my training Qrow told me "we're going to see my dad."

"What if he stops me." I start to worry.

"Kiddo, how's he gonna do that if you've already fulfilled Ozpin's requirements?"

After Qrow's explaining I follow him to my house feeling much better.

I arrive back at home and my dad exclaims

"Ruby, we were worried about you!"

"I know and I'm sorry Dad."

"For running off, at least you didn't get killed by Grimm or fulfil Ozpin's conditions."

"I think I can keep her from dying" Qrow butts in.

"But you told us you don't know where she was!" Dad exclaims shocked

"Only after she told me to" Uncle Qrow responds.

"Why did you try to keep her from going to

beacon? It's been her dream since she was a child and now you just shun this opportunity that you get, to send her two years early!" Qrow rants.

"But she wasn't ready." Tai starts

Qrow interrupts "we both know she was ready. You just couldn't bear to let go of her, could you?" He yells.

I'm shocked. I can tell from dad's expression that Qrow is right.

I run up to my room without a second glance. I lie on the bed with my face pressed against the pillow and start to cry.

Just then Yang enters the room. She starts yelling at me immediately.

"What did you think you're doing. You went against what dad wanted!" She screams

"What about what I wanted." I yell back "Did you think of that Yang?"

"You still shouldn't have betrayed dad's trust!"

I was offered a good opportunity so why does everyone want me not to take it!"

"Because we care about you Ruby!" She practically screams at me.

"If you care about me you'll let me go to beacon" I yell

Yang became very angry very quickly and exploded with rage. And I mean that literally-not a metaphor she exploded. She was going to knock me out but Uncle Qrow got in the way and saved me.

"Ruby." Yang cries out her hand on my shoulder

"Don't touch me" I say. I pick up uncle Qrow and run to the other side of patch until I reach his house. I get inside and lay him on the bed. Now it was my turn to wait for him to wake up.

"Kid what are you doing still here?" he says when he wakes up.

"Um...where am I supposed to be?"

"The airship for beacon, it leaves. In an hour!" Qrow lectures.

I quickly pack all of my stuff and set off for the airship with 3 minutes before it arrives.

I arrive at the airship stop a minute before the airship does and I find Yang there.

"I'm not talking to you for a week after you exploded on my uncle and nearly explode on me!"

"Ruby." Yang starts

"If you are willing to apologise after a week then I will forgive you but I will never view your he same way again."

Just then the airship arrives and I board it followed by Yang. I sit in silence and take out my book, the man with two souls.

I read it before being approached by a girl wearing white who told me

"You should be doing more efficient activities like practicing with your blade and learning your Grimm!"

I ignore her and eventually she goes away to pester someone else on their work ethic.

We arrive at beacon and I get of the airship ready to start attending this school.


	2. The cat's stance

The cat's stance

 **A/N: this is a fic that is an AU where Ruby and Yang are rivals.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or rooster teeth.**

 **P.O.V: Blake Belladonna**

I was scared. I didn't let it show that I was but I was terrified. I had just run away from the White Fang because they had gone from protesters to extremists. Now I was going to use what I had learned from the White Fang for good. I walked in and Ozpin was giving his grand speech about what we can do in the world as huntsmen and huntresses. I was determined to do my best and to make sure that no one ever forced me into a decision again. I walked around the campus to learn what it was like as a battleground. I guess old habits die hard. When I was scouting around I saw three people clearly dressed to try to intimidate. They were bullies and I hate bullies, so I decided to go over and teach them a lesson. This was the start of me using my knowledge for good. I walked over and played the damsel.

"Maybe you boys can protect me." I falsely whimpered.

"Yea we can," said one very eagerly. "But who from?"

I draw my weapon behind their backs and whisper "me." They soon catch on and all three-start rushing at me weapons drawn trying to strike. I predicted this and had attached my ribbon to a rock as soon as I had decided to teach them a lesson. Just as they were about to hit me I shot at the Rock and caused it to fall and me to rise just as the bullies collided. I used their own strength against them I used their power against them. I walked off before they started attacking me. After I left I found a good spot to read. I glanced over and heard a girl wearing a red cape and hood arguing with a girl in white. I just ignored them like I usually do until a bottle of red dust landed at my feet. I was annoyed now as I approached. Before I could speak the girl in red said to the girl in white "hey I said I was sorry princess!"

I informed the girl in red "its heiress actually. Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the largest propellant in the world. I wanted this chick in red to know who she was dealing with.

Weiss said "finally some recognition." She was clearly impressed with me, which is not what I was aiming for, so I changed my stance: "the same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Weiss stuttered and said "what... How dare you." She was clearly not used to being contradicted. I left having shown these two girls that I shouldn't be messed with. I finished scouting the area and went into the courtyard and heard Ozpin giving his speech one last time before we all headed off to bed. I got changed then spent most of my time reading when I realised that the girl in red was clearly upset. I tentatively approached her. I hadn't made the best first impression leaving her alone there.

"Hello, I'm Blake, what's your name?" I could use some friends around here.

She responded sobbing "Ruby"

"Why are you upset?" I asked her cautiously.

Between sobs she said "because I was going to write a letter to my Dad but he basically disowned me when I came here."

I asked the obvious question, "why?"

She told me "Ozpin gave me some conditions for coming to this school two years early. My dad disagreed and told me I couldn't go but I still fulfilled the conditions."

I was horrified at this. If the White Fang had taught me anything it's that you shouldn't be forced into decisions. "That's horrible" I told her

"You really think so" she asked looking slightly more hopeful

"Of course! No one should try to control someone's life." I told her

"I also fell out with my sister because she thought I should have done what Dad said."

I told Ruby "I can't be a sister but I can try being a good friend to you"

I sat on her end next to her as Weiss Schnee and a girl wearing yellow pj's approached. Weiss said "how dare you disobey your father like that! You should be ashamed of yourself. The girl in yellow said "listen to her sis. She's right." I had heard enough and I knew it was time to stand up for Ruby before she went home due to the pressure. "Can I ask you, who were the conditions presented to?" I directed the question at the girl in yellow pj's who I had identified as Ruby's sister.

"Ruby" she told me.

"So that means that it's Ruby's decision does it not?" I asked the two of them

"No her father should decide this!" Weiss replied

"Why? I asked "because he's older, he has more power?"

"Come on Yang" Weiss said "she's clearly on team Ruby.

"Do you know what that stuff about teams is Ruby?" I asked her.

"No" she replied now much more cheerful "thanks for standing up for me back there."

"No problem," I told her "it's the first step of being a good friend.

 **A/N: Go to this poll to choose the POV of the next chapter.**

 **Poll is not showing up so if you search for Ruby Rose Civil War Strawpoll it should come up.**

 **Will be up for 2 days after upload of this chapter**


	3. Pyrrha's decision

Pyrrha's decision

 **A/N: this is a fic that is an AU where Ruby and Yang are rivals.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or rooster teeth.**

 **Also, go to the poll on my fanfiction profile which is possible to find now.**

 **POV; Pyrrha Nikos**

I woke up ready for my second day at Beacon and my first test and most importantly which 3 people were going to be my partners for the next 4 years. I was told to go to a precipice that overlooked the emerald forest. I headed into the locker room to get myself ready when I was approached by a Weiss Schnee who asked me "so Pyrrha have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on. I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself." All throughout her talking I had noticed Yang Xiao Long paying attention in the background which made me think there was something weird going on here. So just to be safe I responded with "I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Weiss then told me "I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." I responded with "well, that sounds grand" still planning on letting the chips fall where they may. "Great" she casually responded. Weiss slipped off into a daydream and just then a boy approached and said "you what else is great. Me. Jaune Arc." Begrudgingly Weiss said "you again. She'd clearly met Jaune before. I was much nicer and said "Nice to meet you Jaune."

He told me "yea, yea" before moving me out of the way to talk to Weiss. I was a little hurt at this but decided not to let it get me down. "I went to go get my spear while Jaune talked to Weiss until I heard him make a mistake. So, then I informed that" actually I think the teams are completely random and comprised of 4 students each. Just then I was interrupted by Jaune who said "well you don't say. He then waltzed up to me and said "well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team" Just then Weiss ran up and stood between us. She asked Jaune, "Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Man, this girl could be a bitch. Granted he knew who I was but she didn't need to word it like that. "He then said to my surprise "not in the slightest snow angel." (both that he didn't know who I was and the nickname)

She introduced me, "this is Pyrrha." I decided to be nice still and said "hello again." Weiss had clearly been doing her research because next she said "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Jaune looked at Weiss and said nonchalantly "never heard of it." Weiss tried again "she's won the Mistral regional championships 4 years in a row! A new record?" Surly he had to know that. It had been all over the news. But to my surprise he responded with "the what?" Unbelievable! This kid didn't know who I was! This is amazing. Finally, a person I can build an identity around as oppose to having one provided for him. Weiss grew exasperated and started shouting. She played the only card she had left "she on the front of every pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box." There it is. My most noticeable act. Being on the front of a cereal. Surly Jaune had to know about this." Sure, enough he points and says "that's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

I hid the bitterness in my voice as i replied "yea. It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." This was my plan to stop people from knowing about me. Being famous isn't as fun as you would think.

"So" said Weiss in back in bitch mode after having yelled at Jaune "do you still think you're in a position to be on her team?

"I guess not, Sorry" Jaune said saddened.

I hated that girl at that moment. She can't speak for me. Also, Jaune was just being nice and she responded to that with classic bitchiness. I decided there and then that I would rather drop out of school than be on her team. Also, he apologized for acting the way he did! I decided to cheer him up "actually Jaune I think you'd make a great leader." Jaune was clearly flattered by my opinion and said "oh stop it." This, Weiss took as a sign to start being bitchy again. "Seriously please stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged. Jaune made some kind of comment to Weiss but I was too busy getting my spear out of my locker to hear. I was testing my spear's range when I accidentally hit Jaune. Just then a voice boomed from the loudspeakers "could all first-year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation." The message elected with slightly different wording. I bid Jaune goodbye and headed outside to beacon cliff. Ozpin told us some information but I was only half paying attention. I was more focuses on working out my landing strategy. I thought if I can reach that tree then I can make it down to the ground using my weapon as a safety net. I launched and slammed through the trees blocking my path to the one I needed to reach. I landed and got out my gun to check for Grimm. As I looked around I saw Jaune falling through the air with no landing strategy. So, I shot his hoody with my spear taking careful aim through my scope to only hit his hoody. He yelled out "thank you." I replied with "you're welcome."

I then travelled into the forest and started walking along nonchalantly killing Grimm as I traversed.


	4. The forest fight

**A/N: this is a fic that is an AU where Ruby and Yang are rivals.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or rooster teeth.**

 **Post whose P.O.V you want in the reviews of Yang, Weiss and Jaune.**

 **POV: Lie Ren**

I had successfully landed in the forest. I looked around for Nora hoping that we'd landed close together. I looked and saw nothing in sight except for trees, lots and lots of trees. I sighed and thought 'why would it be that easy?' I set off looking for Nora. I briefly considered walking around with my eyes closed but then realised that would be a very bad handicap to have. I set off heading north to try and find the relic and Nora. Although she'd probably try and focus on finding me more than finding the relic. I keep walking but stop when I hear a slight slither so I stop and use my aura to see what's coming. I sense that it's a King Taijitu and move my weapons to the forefront of my sleeves. It moves to in front of me and I block its first two attacks by focusing my aura into a shield which I'd been practising for months. The snake seeing that this tactic clearly isn't working coils itself around me prompting me to draw my weapons, Stormflower, and get ready. He tries to crush me. Unfortunately for him I escape, barely. I take advantage of my positioning and I fire several mid-air shots. When the snake recollects itself, and tries to retaliate at me my weapons are in a position where I can't shoot it. So, I do the next logical thing and kick it in the face. The Grimm starts retaliating again making a fast charge at me. I'm having none of it and jump over his head and see my opportunity and hit him with my blade. However, unlike most Grimm he splits into two halves, one black and one white. The white end strikes out and forces me back. The two heads synchronise and I have to jump on the side which is surprisingly smooth and allows me to slide and move around and I make sure get in plenty of shots with my pistol between dodges. However, after a while I slip and the white head hits whilst I was in mid-air. Unfortunately, he also knocked Stormflower out of my hands. When I land, I try and dash over to my weapons but the black head gets in my way forcing me to use my aura as a shield. I use the head's closeness to me to handicap it by ripping out its fangs. I hold them as makeshift weapons till I can regain Stormflower. The black head charges at me again despite its pain. However, I was prepared for this and I quickly sidestepped and stabbed the Grimm in the eye and it retaliates however I pulse my aura into the fang hoping to damage the Grimm slightly. To my surprise, I end up completely destroying the black side leaving only the white left. I dashed over to Stormflower and swiftly grabbed it and headed straight to the white snake. I quickly attacked with my blades in rapid succession. It's not doing anything to this side. I form a new plan. I run up and jump at the Grimm's mouth. It obviously opens its mouth for me to fall in. However, I focus my aura into my hand and grab onto its fang once I've been slightly swallowed i grab and fire 24 successive shots down its throat. I wait for a few minutes hanging on for dear life. Then the monster explodes around me and I use my aura as a protective shield for my whole body. I stand triumphant. Just as I am about to sit down to rest for a second Nora appears from the branches and hits my nose saying" boop." I remember our conversation whilst getting our gear and respond "I don't think that's what sloths sound like." We set off heading towards the north. We find an Ursula whilst we are hiding. So, Nora rather than killing it, starts riding it. To be fair it is faster allowing to get to the north in about half an hour. We see 2 pairs there. One of them had Ruby Rose the youngest person to ever attend beacon academy and Blake Belladonna on of the few people to get into beacon without attending a training school. The other side consisted of Yang Xio Long who was notorious for her fights in the pits and Weiss Schnee who was the famous heiress of the Schnee dust company. I think that we should stay where we are to not attract hate from either group. It was clear that they disliked each other. It was clear that they hated each other. I was about to tell Nora to stay here when I say that she'd already picked up a horse unlike Yang who had picked up a rook and was chatting to her vividly. I thought 'oh dear' but nonetheless went over to stand with Nora. Just as I thought things couldn't a nevermore and scorpion Grimm whose name escapes me. Of course, I thought as I got into my fighting stance. 'Why would life be that easy'


	5. I'm the strategist

**A/N: this is a fic that is an AU where Ruby and Yang are rivals.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or rooster teeth.**

 **Also my dog fell ill so I couldn't update earlier this week. Sorry**

 **POV: Jaune Arc**

I was stuck against a tree. I saw nothing except trees for what seemed like several hours. Until finally Pyrrha,who I had met in the locker room, showed up to either save me or retrieve her spear. She came up to me and asked clearly mockingly "Got any more spaces on your team?"

"Very funny" I tell though I am secretly glad that she came "Thank you for rescuing me" i tell her.

She responded with "I needed to get my spear back" which completely destroyed my logic that she chose me because she enjoyed my company. However there was a certain understanding between us. I mean at least she thought that i was useful enough to her to live. We kept walking for what seemed like days but it couldn't have been more than a few hours. We headed into a dark cave and found a lit torch. I thought that it might be the way to the artefact's. Pyrrha wasn't so sure but she seemed to be fine with my opinion that we should go there. So we headed deeper into the cave. I managed to drop the torch in a puddle causing some awkward hand holding between us. I grabbed to what I believed to be the artefact with both hands letting go of Pyrrha's by doing so. I kept hold of it and it felt slimy. Soon I figured out that it was a scorpion Grimm. Hey I've done my research! Anyway I soon travelled (still on the scorpion) to where the actual artefacts were. Seeing that there was no time to waste Pyrrha hastily picked up the horse and started running towards the group with Weiss and Yang. However i quickly saw her change her preference once she identified Weiss. She started running towards Ruby and Blake instead. I quickly detached myself from the scorpion and sprinted towards them. I remembered looking up Ruby and Blake on .com . The internet taught me all about their powers. We saw a Grimm bird coming our way as well as the scorpion chasing us from behind and decided now would be a good time to run. We headed off. Me, Pyrrha, Nora and Blake were lagging back at the end of the group. Just as we were about to cross a bridge the bird Grimm fired a powerful blast that broke the bridge away. I thought about who we need to defeat the Grimm. I figured out that it was me Pyrrha, Ruby and Blake. There was just one problem there. Ruby was on the other side. I was about to call out to here but to my surprise she already vaulted across using her scythe. Unfortunately she accidentally knocked off Nora who luckily used her hammer to get across. I quietly told Ruby to go round the back and jump onto its back while it was still distracted by the shadow copy of Blake. She snuck round and jumped on top of it. Now it was my turn. My job was to distract it while Ruby cut off its poison tail which was its weapon that it used before charging at its opponent. I slashed at it with my sword but I wasn't very good at combat so it noticed Ruby and she only just managed to cut the tail. Unfortunately it didn't fall off. That's when I realised and yelled "Pyrrha, your shield." She looked at me and nodded before sending her shield round in a circle which cut off the scorpion's tail. Unfortunately the scorpion managed to bat its pincer away with the rest of its tail which prevented its death. I yelled to Blake "use your semblance. She nodded in understanding and as soon as she used it we all dived underneath the scorpion who had locked eyes with the fake Blake. He charged at it and I saw it teeter other the edge before starting to gain its footing but not before Ruby managed to shoot its foot preventing it from living any longer. Or maybe it survived. Either way it wasn't our problem anymore.


	6. The Inferno Before The Storm

div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A/N: this is a fic that is an AU where Ruby and Yang are rivals./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or rooster teeth./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"POV: Yang Xio Long/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"I was pissed at Ruby and her team. She had managed to get the famous fighter Pyrrha Nikos. Weiss had told me that it was only because of Jaune Arc that she hadn't been able to recruit him. We were at the team ceremonies and I had to prevent myself from attacking him there. I needed to dispel my rage. I wasn't thinking clearly. But I was having an argument with myself because I knew that if we got Pyrrha Ruby would have had no chance. The time came for my team and to my horror I was on a team with my baby sister and that girl Blake. However Weiss was in my team so that's some consolation. I walked into the hallway and saw Jaune there. All my rage came up and directed at him no matter how much i tried to stop it. I aimed one of my fireballs at him. However to my surprise Ruby jumped in the way. Tears welled up in my eyes. I may hate her but she is still my sister. Jaune looked first at her in awe then at me in rage before uttering "you monster." at me very clearly before dragging her off to the school hospital. I sank to the floor partially horrified about and partially worried for Ruby's safety. Pyrhaa walked past and gave me a look that made me think she might murder me. I headed back to my dormitory which I realised I had to share with Ruby. I didn't think I would be able to that so I called Ren on my scroll. I explained the situation to him. We agreed that me and Weiss could swap with Jaune and Pyrhaa for a week while I recovered. I felt weak in front of my new teammates. This did not bode well for my side. I realised that I needed to show my anger. I went out and found the meanest gangs in the city. I beat each of them up and sent them crawling back to their lair. Until i ran into one particular gang. Their leader was there. His name was Roman Torchwick. I headed back knowing that I couldn't deal with these. Backing up I found that trapped in bettween Roman's and somone called Adam's gang… /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A/N: Sorry about the long wait and the short upload /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Long wait: Our wifi is down. My friend Freeman21 (not another fanfic writer, just giving them a shoutout) has uploaded this for me /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Short upload: I've got to have a cliffhanger somewhere./div 


End file.
